


City of Ashes - Intro (?)

by Phoenix0610



Category: None really..
Genre: Mentions of Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Original story just for fun, Other, doesn't really have anything to do with anything, wanted some opinions on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix0610/pseuds/Phoenix0610
Summary: He awoke in the ashes of a dead city. The cruel sun glared, showing neither pity nor mercy. He shook himself. It was no dream. The smell of burnt flesh, burnt houses could not be from his imagination. There were no sounds except the wind howling between what was left of the buildings.





	City of Ashes - Intro (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so I kinda just wanted to post this story I wrote for an English essay I had to do XD English's not my first language but it's been checked like a hundred times so it shouldn't have any mistakes but tell me if there's anything wrong with it
> 
> I might continue it if I get some good stuff about it, but tbh I don't really know how, so I might just write it again and go with the flow XD if I do continue it tho don't expect anything wonderful XDXD
> 
> Also I've not read it in a long time so there might be some weird and unclear stuff, don't hesitate to ask, I don't bite.... Hard... XD

He awoke in the ashes of a dead city. The cruel sun glared, showing neither pity nor mercy. He shook himself. It was no dream. The smell of burnt flesh, burnt houses could not be from his imagination. There were no sounds except the wind howling between what was left of the buildings.  
He knew, when he saw the three men in black getting out of the black car, that something bad was going to happen to him. He, the guy with no family or friends, was going to get kidnapped and the world could not care less about it.  
Sure some people could look for him, like, the guy he was escaping from…. Well, he could dream about it, but it would never happen.

He looked around and saw something moving out the corner of his eyes, moving in the shadows, trying to stay hidden. He looked, breathing more quickly, shaking a bit, worrying, but still not turning around - to not alarm his follower, and let out a sigh of relief.  
"It's fine, you can come out now, I won't do anything if you don't do anything", he said.  
It was a boy. Fifteen, maybe sixteen. He had strange hair : short, dark blue with silvery-white tips. His eyes looked like they were black, but Cal was not sure about it.  
The boy came closer, step by step, watching the face of the man standing in front of him.  
"What's your name? Mine is Cal".  
The boy remained silent, his eyes guarded.  
"Hey, listen here, I'm not going to do anything so you could at least say your name".  
"...Hamish…",he whispered.  
"Sorry, what?"  
"My name's Hamish!"  
Cal smiled. "Oh, okay then, Hamish." He looked past him. "Who is your friend there? Why won't he come closer?"  
"… How do you know she's here?"  
"Oh! So it's a she? I know she's here because I can smell her, and see her as well. I'm half fox, half wolf. But I'm hiding in this form because I'm being hunted"  
The boy's eyes widened. "Amelia! He's like us!" Hamish shouted to the girl waiting in the shadows.  
"Like us you said?" she replied  
She looked a lot like the boy, and Cal guessed they were related. Long white hair, turning purple mid-way. Her eyes also looked the same. Now that he looked closely at the boy's, he found out that his right eye was deep blue, and the other a dark green.  
"Your eyes…"  
"What about them?" asked Hamish.  
"They're not the same colour."  
"Yeah one is blue, one is… Huh… What colour again, Ame?"  
The boy turned to look at his sister, already thinking about what her answer would be. "Goldy-emerald", the girl answered, "or so our Mum said."  
"That's right, goldy-emerald", he nodded, grinning proudly.  
"My eyes are the almost the same : the right one is 'deep emerald green' and my left one is 'goldy blue'", said Amelia.  
Cal was shocked, he thought only he had eyes of different colour.  
Hamish and Amelia finally looked closer at their new friend. He had blonde short hair, with dark tips, and his eyes, for now, looked grey. Later, walking down the street to go to their safe house -as they called it- they noticed that his eyes changed colours, they were turning gold and purple. 

"Ah. I see now why you looked so shocked when you found out our eyes were the way they are. Yours are the same, just not the same colour, am I right?" asked Amelia.  
"Yep, that's right, but I don't think your eyes change as mine do, do they?"  
"Our eyes don't change colour, but apparently when we were younger, like, a lot younger -she emphasised on the 'lot'- they used to be the opposite as they are now : I had Hamish's eyes, and he had mine".  
"Really? That's awesome!!" Cal turned to face them. "Hey, say, can you guys show me your 'true form'? You have one right?"  
Hamish grinned widely and took his sister's hand. "Sure, we can show you".  
The next second, instead of two teenagers, standing there were two wolves, silver and white for the tallest, white and light purple for the thinnest.  
"What do you think?" Asked Amelia, the purple wolf.  
"You're both incredible!"  
"Thank you!" They smiled, showing their incredibly long white fangs to him, and started walking again, staying in the shape they found the most comfortable to travel in.  
"Can you show us your 'true form' ? I'm curious about how a half fox, half wolf would look", said Hamish.  
Cal took a deep breath. "Yeah sure, why not? You showed me yours."  
He concentrated, feeling his bones changing form, claws piercing through his fingers, every time he changed it felt like hours. He closed his eyes, felt a hot wave running through his body. The next second, a tall fox was standing next to them, walking calmly. He was, in fact, a mix of the two species : his fangs were long and sharp like a wolf had, his mouth looked like any other fox's, thin and quite long . His eyes had, once again, changed, they were now silver for the left one, and gold for the right. His colour, however, didn't look anything like an animal's, he had caramel blonde fur, turning black at the ends of the hair. His ears were black, like the tip of his tail and his sharp claws.

As they were speaking and walking, one might think they were not paying attention to their surroundings, but they knew. They had talked about 'it' before. 'It' was the man who wanted them dead because of what they were. The sorcerer of the Kouha Empire, rulers of the world, Judar, and his followers, the ones called the "Organization". Cal didn't really know the true meaning his and the twins' death would have, and he didn't want to, but he had to protect them. 

 

Because changed-forms, or changelins, were very unusual these days because of Judar and the Kouha Empire. They were hated by them because of their ability to change their form and speak all different languages of the world. Changelins were once known as Reim Kingdom's army's secret because they gathered confidential information from other places by changing their human appearance's features, making important people think they were presidents, kings, emperors... 

 

They could hear them. They were surrounded. They turned left, where their safe house should have been, hidden in the sand. It was a dead end. It was there, there was no doubt about it. It should have been there. 

They were there.

**Author's Note:**

> Update today! (08/05/18)  
> Kay so, I'm writing this fic again and I'll just have it be a part of a series -which is called 'City of Ashes'- that way you can just read the other part (main part, will have (hopefully) more than ten chapters :P)  
> I'm working on it, don't worry, but I can't say for sure when it'll be up since I've got exams and shitty stuff going on XD (not to worry, I'm used to it and it's not that bad, you'll have your fic ;) :D)  
> Oh and humm the title may change... Not the series' but the work's title... Cus I'm not someone who can easily choose between two things so meh to myself. XD
> 
> Oh and I might -emphasis on the 'might'_ use AOT characters... Cus I love them... So maybe a bit of Ereri... Probably actually XD


End file.
